Ada (fan profile)
Note: This page contains elements that are purely fan created and are not supported by any canon. For the "real" page, see Ada. Ada (エイダ, Eida?) is a non-playable character in the Nintendo 64 game Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness. She is the sister of that game's werewolf protagonist Cornell and one of the main characters. In the introduction sequence in the game she is kidnapped by Count Dracula's footmen, with the apparent purpose being to sacrifice her in order to bring the dark lord back to his full powers. This serves as the outline for Cornell's quest, as he then begins his journey to rescue her. Ada does not feature in the adventures of the three other playable characters in Legacy of Darkness. Ada's role in the in-game story While playing a crucial role in the story arc, Ada remains absent during most of the game, and is encountered by the player only at the end of the penultimate level, being trapped in a magic crystal and on her way to Dracula for the sacrifice. Fortunately for her, Cornell manages to reach sacrificial scene on time and confronts Dracula. In the following sequences in which Cornell fights Dracula, it is revealed by the vampire that Ada and Cornell are not blood relatives as previously believed. This does however not dent Cornell's determination to save Ada, and at the end of the final boss battle, he gives up his wolf form to save his adoptive sister, the werewolf replacing Ada in the magic crystal that previously held her captive. After these dramatic events Ada and Cornell (no longer a werewolf), having come to terms with the new reality of not being blood relatives, apparently return back to their normal lives and are not mentioned again in the game. However, what neither of them know is that by replacing Ada with Cornell's werewolf form, the forces of evil have been handed the tools they needed to resurrect the real Dracula, an event that will shape the rest of the game. Afterwards Ada moved into a peaceful village in the east with Cornell and Henry and they started a new life, after 8 years Ada became a full grown Woman with 22 years old and married with Henry now a full grown man with 18 years and together they had 2 sons a girl and a boy named Florence and Anthony also Cornell went back to His trainings. Ada was worried about Her sons because She had a nightmare about the two being captured by the True Lord Dracula, then Henry was called by the church and was chosen by the Holy Council to be the next Holy knight and Guardian of the children in the village, after 3 months in a full moon night 6 children including Ada's and Henry's kids mysteriously disappeared and Henry knew that was something to do with Dracula so He decided to go back to His home and was pointed to be the children's guardian and rescue them before seven days until Dracula forged a new body for Him. Henry successfully saved all the 6 children including His sons before seven days, He then went back to the village and was celebrated the Hero by Ada and all the people in the town. Category:Fan Profiles